Yu and Kenta's Scavenger Hunt
by PirateIggyJones
Summary: It's very hot in Metal Bey City, but Tsubasa knows what to do.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! I had a cool idea and I wanted to share it. So here it is! I also have an idea for a KentaRyuga but I hope it isnt a spoiler, but I'll see first. Thanks for reading!**

* * *

Yu and Kenta trudged behind Tsubasa, each carrying a basket of clothes. It was laundry day and it was the worse possible day for it. A heat wave swept through Metal Bey City and the sky was void of every cloud imaginable. The boys thought it would be over by now, as they wanted to go to Bey Park, but of course, it didn't.

"This sucks!" Yu stomped his feet on the ground, "I hate hot weather!"

"Well yelling won't make it better, Yu. Just calm down and we'll be there soon," Tsubasa tried to remain calm himself, but the hot air made his hair stand in every which direction and the only alternative was putting it in a ponytail, which was a huge no. It was already proven by Kenta and Yu that he looked too much like a girl already.

"Yeah Yu. Just think about. I read that in the end of an intense heat wave, a heavy rain follows. So, next thing you know, we'll be jumping in puddles."

Yu looked over at Kenta. The boy was truly optimistic, but then again Kenta liked warm weather. His constant wearing of a t-shirt and shorts proved it. Yu, on the other hand, preferred to wear his long sleeve jacket, but instead he was stuck with his a-little-too-big overalls, but at least Tsubasa stopped laughing.

"Alright, we're here. Now put the clothes there and you guys have a seat," Tsubasa began washing the clothes while the boys sat patently. After Tsubasa put at least half the clothes in the machine, he joined them. The laundry mat was basically empty, save for the present bladers, and Yu became bored very fast.

"I want it to snow. Now. Right Now. At this very instant. NOW!" Yu's voice rose higher and higher. Tsubasa and Kenta merely sighed.

"Again Yu yelling won't help, but…" Tsubasa's voice trailed.

"But what?" Kenta and Yu stared intensely at Tsubasa.

"Oh nothing. But I need you guys to do something for me."

"Does it involve going out in that heat?" Yu asked.

"Yes, but don't worry. I'm sure it won't be too long."

Yu and Kenta got up from their seats, "Okay. We'll do it, Tsubasa."

"Great, here you go. Follow this map very closely to find out what to do."

* * *

The boys looked at the map oddly and then at each other. At each destination, there were instructions to follow and the instructions didn't even make much sense. Sometimes Tsubasa could prove to be a bigger oddball than Hyoma, but they looked at their first stop, which was a bookstore.

"Hm this doesn't surprise me. Tsubasa loves this place," Yu said.

"So, let's see what to do."

On the map, next to the store were the words: _'Bull, Lions, Pegasus, horses with human features, scales, eagles, warriors and dogs all have something in common. However, the bull, lion, horse and scales are closer. Will the verdict be in your flavor?'_

"Huh?" both boys pondered on this. They couldn't begin to think of how they had anything in common, but they were determined.

"Well let's go to the animal section and figure it out," Kenta nearly bolted but Yu stopped him.

"Yeah, but what about the warrior and scales. They aren't animals."

"You're right and how does a horse have human features?"

"Kenchi, your Sagittario!"

"That's right. Sagittario has a horse body, but he's human as well!"

"But what does that have to do with scales?"

"Silly boys."

"Huh?"

Behind them, Ryutaro sat quietly with a book in his hand about dark magic.

"Don't you know anything about your beys?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, why they have names like, Leone, Gemios and Sagittario?"

"I never thought about it, but why?" Kenta asked.

"It's because they're names are taken from the constellations in the night sky. However, there are some beys that are a part of a special group called the Zodiac. I am very knowledgeable of it as I am a part of it and so are you two."

"The Zodiac? Hey can you tell us- he's gone!" the boys only looked away for a second and Ryutaro was nowhere to be seen, but he left his books behind. One of them was called Zodiac Stars.

"Let's see. It says that there are 12 signs," Yu looked down the list and spotted several names that looked familiar, like Gemini, Libra, Leo, Aquarius, and Taurus.

"Wow, look Yu. This Taurus looks like Benkei's bull and hey! There's Sagittario or Sagittarius."

"Hm, I wonder what the note said about a verdict though. Unless…" Yu flipped through the pages and stopped at Libra and on the page, was a piece of paper.

'_Congrats, you found it! But I'm sure you're wondering about the verdict right? Well, hopefully the next place should give you a clue about my decision.'_

"Hey! It's another clue, like a scavenger hunt!"

"But, Kenchi. Why would Tsubasa send us on a scavenger hunt?"

"I don't know, but let's find out what the next thing is, okay?"

"Alright!"

The boys looked down at the map. The next place was the site of the old Dark Nebula building. It wasn't used and no one bothered it, so why did they have to go there?

'_This is place is scary for sure, but you all learned a valuable lesson here, right? I certainly did. If you don't know the lesson, look in 145_.'

"Huh? What's that?" Kenta asked.

"145…145…I know!" Yu ran to the building, with Kenta hot on his heels.

* * *

**I wonder what Tsubasa has planned for our young friends. We'll see.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright! On with the hunt!**

* * *

Inside the Dark Nebula building, Yu and Kenta walked timidly around, looking at every nook and cranny in case someone was hiding and waiting to attack them.

"Um, Yu are you sure we're supposed to be here. Maybe we should go back and get Tsubasa."

"No, Kenchi, he told us to do it, so it can't be that dangerous. Tsubasa wouldn't want us hurt."

"I know, but this place gives me the creeps."

Yu nodded and continued to walk, "it says go to 145 and that's where we're going."

"But what is it talking about?"

"Come on, it's down this hallway," Yu still knew the building very well. Three hallways later, they found themselves in front of room 145.

"Whose room was this?" Kenta asked.

"It was Tsubasa's room," Yu stood in front of this room multiple times, sometimes wondering what Tsubasa was really there for and other times wanting comfort because he got scared, like he sometimes did, but never wanted to admit. Although it seemed that he hated Tsubasa, he honestly didn't. The elder boy was the only one who wasn't looking for power and glory through beyblade. Like Yu, he was a true blader.

Once inside, the lights turned on and revealed an eagle poster and furniture, but nothing more.

"So what are we trying to find?"

"I don't know. I thought he cleared out his room a long time ago when I did," the boys looked around and couldn't find anything at first, but then…

"Hey Yu! I think I found it," Kenta was in the bathroom and on the sink was a broken, gold hair clip.

"Hey that looks just like the one Tsubasa always wears."

"Yeah, but why is it broken?"

"His fight with Ryuga! Remember, Kenchi? It broke during one of Ryuga's attacks."

"Oh yeah. Is that the lesson we're supposed to learn?"

Yu nodded, "yep, the true meaning of beyblading. It's not for power or fame, but to gain friends that are strongly connected by their blader's spirit."

Kenta nodded in agreement. Turning to the mirror, he was surprised to see another note.

'_Well I hope you learned a valuable lesson. Once I did, things began to get much better and I made a new friend, well many new friends. Keep going to the next destination and hurry! The heat is unbearable.'_

"Hm, do you think Tsubasa is teaching us about beyblading through this scavenger hunt?"

"I don't know, Kenchi, but look at the bottom of the note."

"'Rocky, Straw and Coffee'? What does that mean?"

"Maybe he wrote it on a shopping list."

"Who buys rocks?"

"Well, I have heard Masamune talk about some rocky movie. Maybe it's a documentary about rocks."

"That's silly," Kenta laughed.

As the boys began to leave the building, they spotted someone who wasn't there before.

"Hey what are you little runts doing here?"

"Oh hey To-To!"

"It's Tobio!"

"Whatever, why are you here?"

"I left something here. My cleaning kit for Capricorn. I have to be sure to care for it."

"Oh okay," Yu lost interest a little bit ago.

"You kids aren't scared of running around here by yourselves?"

"No, we're on a scavenger hunt and we're down to our last clue," Kenta chirped.

"Hm, you kids sure are lucky."

"Huh, what do you mean?"

"I mean you have been through a lot and gained so much experience as bladers that one day, you're gonna be stronger than Gingka."

"Oh? And what brought this up?" Yu asked.

"Oh nothing. See you twerps later. Here," Tobio handed the boys two suckers and walked off. The boys smiled and as they opened the suckers, they saw another message on the wrappers.

'_Your senses are very important and they help at very critical times or when you least expect it. Metal Cove is perfect for using your senses.'_

"There he goes again," Yu sighed.

"Huh, what do you mean?"

"Tsubasa is always talking about how you should use all of your senses and 'things will become clearer'."

"Ha-ha, well is he right?"

"Yeah, it helps a lot, like the time we went fishing. We caught so many fish and we didn't use a single fishing pole!"

"Wow! I bet that was fun. I wanna go next time," Kenta jumped.

"Alright! Ok then Kenchi; let's find Metal Cove and our last clue."

"Okay, I wonder what will happen when we finish the hunt."

"I don't know, but it better be good."

"I'm sure it is, Yu. Besides Tsubasa made this."

"That's what I meant."

* * *

_You're funny, Yu._


	3. Chapter 3

Soo sorry it took so long, but here it is! Kenta and Yu finally see what their reward is from this scavenger hunt!

* * *

Metal Bey Cove is a lovely site. The sandy beaches and wide, blue ocean was perfect for a sunny day, but today was so hot, not a soul was around.

"Ugh, it's gotten hotter! It can't be possible!" Yu whined.

"Calm down, Yu. The clue has to be around here somewhere."

The boys looked around but couldn't find anything until-

"Crabby! Crabby! Where are you?"

"Huh?"

The boys walked a bit further and behind a rock to find Tetsuya, who was scuttling around the sand.

"Crabella, where are you dear?"

"Hey Tetsy, whatcha doin'?"

"Oh hello little crabs. I'm looking for my crab."

Kenta looked around them and noticed a ton of crabs coming toward them on the surrounding rocks.

"Which one? There's a whole bunch!"

"She's light pink and has a lovely shiny shell and her scuttle is like music."

"It's so bright out here; we won't be able to see the shell without glare, Kenchi."

"Okay then let's listen for it."

Kenta and Yu stood quietly and listened as the crabs walk closer and closer. They sounded like a stampede but there was one that sounded strange.

"Kenchi, I hear her! She's right there by you!" Yu happily jumped.

"Hey Tetsuya, is this her?"

"YES! My lovely Crabella! Don't run off again like that."

"Hey! Kenchi, we used our senses like in the note!"

"Yeah and now we have to find the last clue."

"Clue? Oh yeah! Um, is this what you were looking for?" Tetsuya pulled out an envelope and handed it to the boys, "Tsubasa told me to hide it, but then I lost my crabby crab."

"Wow…thanks Tetsy," Kenta laughed while Yu shook his head at the crab obsessed blader.

"Crab ya later~!" Tetsuya sung as he scuttled away.

"Let's read the note!"

_So I can guess that Tetsuya didnt hide the note like I asked, but with all his crabs, I'm sure you were able to use your senses. Well now you have to use two more, you sight and…I'll save the last for the very last clue. Find me._

"Huh? Find Tsubasa? But he isn't around here," Kenta looked all over the beach.

"Hey Kenchi look over here!" Yu turned a corner to find an ice cream parlor. It looked brand new and standing in front of it was Tsubasa, who stood there smiling as he waved.

"Tsubasa!" The boys ran to him.

"I see you completed my scavenger hunt."

"Was it to lead us here?"

"Yep, its grand opening is today so I wanted to bring you. I thought you would've figured it out by the clues I left."

"We thought they were lessons about beyblading," Yu said.

"Yeah, using our senses, beyblading for fun and history about our beys," Kenta pointed out.

"Very true, I intended that too."

"It's just like Tsubasa to have some sort of lesson learned even when ice cream is involved."

The three laughed and went inside the ice cream parlor. Tetsuya, Tobio and Ryutaro were all sitting inside eating sundaes.

"Thanks for your help guys," Tsubasa said.

"No problem, it was fun," Ryutaro answered.

Tobio nodded in agreement and Tetsuya just petted his crab.

"Say Tsubasa, we didn't get the second clue," Yu said.

"Oh yeah, you learned something having to do with Rocks, Straws and Coffee, but what was it and how did it earn you new friends?"

Tsubasa laughed, "Rocky road, strawberry and coffee are ice cream flavors and I learned that Strawberry and rocky road were yours and Yu's favorites."

The boy's eyes sparkled when they spotted the flavors on the counter.

"Yummy! Let's have another scavenger hunt!" Kenta said.

"Yeah and this time with jelly beans, gummy bears, sour straws, licorice…"

"That sounds fun, Yu, with chocolate turtles and caramel and peanut butter cups…"

Tsubasa sat quietly as he ate his ice cream and listened to the boys. He honestly hoped the heat wave would end soon because he couldn't imagine giving the boys that much candy.

* * *

Thank you very much for reading and I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
